Shut Up & Drive
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: 9th in the IOH, "Good now place the key in the ignition, pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway, we're going for a ride." The man said. Tony did as he was told. "What do you want?" Tony asked again. "Unfortunately for you, you're just collateral; it's your father I need something from." The man said.


**In Our Hearts**

**9**

**"Shut Up &amp; Drive"**

* * *

_Hello everyone I am back with another story for the IOH aka In Our Hearts series. This one is going to be completely action and suspense, I will also say this will be the first story in the IOH series that I will be separating into chapters. So here is the first Chapter which is more like a prologue I hope you all enjoy and hope that you will come back for more when I have more posted. In this part of the series Anthony is 17 and Jethro is 36._

* * *

Tony looked around the class room; it was almost time for the last bell to go off. Not sure what he was going to do this summer he did know that he did have to save up for college, apply for and hopefully get a scholarship. When the bell finally went off he went to his locker collected all that was left, said goodbye to his friends for now, and headed to his car he unlocked the door and climbed in the driver's seat putting his bag in the passenger seat. He hadn't even placed the key in the ignition yet when he felt something cold being placed to the side of his neck.

He looked in the review mirror and saw a man holding a gun on his neck.

"OK so this is how this is going to go, please hand me cell phone."

"What do you want?" Tony asked not moving.

"NO questions, just give me your phone." The man said pressing harder on the weapon.

"Ok, ok here you go." Tony said handing his phone over.

"Good now place the key in the ignition, pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway, we're going for a ride." The man said. Tony did as he was told, after driving for a minute Tony finally pulled onto an on ramp for the highway. Tony looked the in review mirror again and saw the man going through his phone.

"What do you want?" Tony asked again.

"Unfortunately for you, you're just collateral; it's your father I need something from." The man said having apparently found what he was looking for in his phone. He pressed a button then another and placed the phone on the seat next to Tony. From the ringing Tony could hear, he knew the phone was on speaker.

"Tony, what's up?" Tony heard his dad answer.

"Hello Gibbs, I told you we weren't done." The man said, Tony gripped the stirring wheel, hatting the fact that he was being used to get to his father.

"Jacobs, I swear if you have hurt my son I will kill you." Jethro said into his phone, Mike looked up at that and looked over to Christy one of the more tech savvy probies on the team. She nodded and started setting up a trace if they could.

"Calm down Gunny your son is perfectly fine, and he will continue to be if and only if you cooperate, and of course if he knows how to stay on the road." Jacobs responded.

"I want to hear from my son." Jethro said.

"Well go on Tony don't be shy." Jacobs said prompting Tony with the gun.

"I'm fine dad, just strolling along here on fifth." Tony said and added the last part fast. Just then they heard a thud and a swerve.

"Ok well now that pleasantries are over let's get down to business." Jacobs said. "I know my brother was innocent, and now you are going to prove it. Before you didn't have a good enough motive to do so, well now you do. Goodbye Agent Gibbs, I'll call you back in the next hour and I want an update on your progress." The call then disconnected. Gibbs looked over at Christy but she shook her head.

"Couldn't get anything, they seemed to be driving so the signal wasn't strong in one place couldn't lock on." Christy said. Jethro ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry; we'll get your son back." Mike promised while he headed up to MTAC. This was Jethro's worst nightmare come to life, he just hoped that everything would work out and he had his son safe by the end of the day.

**TBC**


End file.
